Sweeter than Chocolate Brownies
by Gothika Faerie
Summary: Stephanie bakes some brownies for her friends. Robbie wants one. Stephanie will only give him one if he knows whats sweeter than brownies. Robbie doesn't know so she tells him or better yet shows him. RobbieStephanie forevah!


Title: Sweeter than Chocolate Brownies

Summary: Stephanie bakes chocolate fudge brownies which she shares with her friends. Robbie wants a brownie and Stephanie will only give it to him if he can tell her what's sweeter than a batch of brownies. Robbie doesn't know so Stephanie tells him or better shows him. RobbieStephanie

Genre: Humor/Romance

Rated: T

A/N: Ok, I have deleted a few of my stories because 1) Nobody's been reviewing them. And 2) I'm thinking of just doing vignettes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stephanie gingerly drew out her tray of homemade brownies out of the oven with her pink baking mitts on. They were rectangular, a beautifully brown color and emitted a divine aroma. They were rough without being crumbly and were covered with a layer of moist and rich chocolate frosting. Not bad for someone who created a chaos in her kitchen when she attempted to bake a cake. Stephanie could still remember the catastrophe she and her friends had made when they tried to bake a cake for Miss. Busybody. After smoothing the chocolate frosting down with a butter knife, Stephanie whipped out a vat of vanilla ice cream out of the freezer. She scooped out a generous amount of ice cream onto the brownies, followed by a tube of chocolate syrup and a cherry. Sweet!! She decided on sampling one of her freshly-baked creations. Mmmm….delicious! She wiped the stray frosting and crumbs at the corners before arranging the brownies on separate plates; she was planning to give some to each of her friends, excluding Sportacus of course.

Stephanie snorted when she remembered what Sportacus had lectured her for. The amount of sugar she had put in her baking goods. Ever since she had hit her adolescent stage, she was beginning to think this 'sugar meltdown' issue was getting nonsensical. A little amount won't poison you, not even a lot of it. You don't have to be 100 perfect in your diet to be healthy. Sugar is a murderer, my foot!! She carefully balanced the plates on a tray and carried them outside. She didn't need to gather anyone; her friends flocked to her like lambs when the tantalizing aroma of the sinful brown rectangles reached their nostrils. "Wow Pinky, you certainly have become Mistress Baker of Lazytown," Trixie commented after sampling one of the chocolate rectangles. Stephanie felt her heart swell up in pride. Stingy immediately snatched a brownie from the plate.

"This is mine," He used his usual proclamation. Stephanie rolled her eyes; Stingy was still true to his name even though he had just celebrated his 17th birthday. Pixel casually took one while Ziggy hesitatingly gazed at them. "I'm not sure, Stephanie. Sportacus always said…." He was cut off when Stephanie interjected"For once Ziggy, I don't give a damn about what Sportacus says. We only live once. Let's live now!!" She proposed. Ziggy thought about it and smiling, grabbed a brownie and greedily wolfed it down and getting chocolate crumbs and ice cream all over his mouth. Stephanie smiled and looked at her nearly empty tray. Yup, a job well done! Unfortunately, she didn't now Robbie Rotten was spying on her from behind a wall. "What's this? Well, at least she isn't giving them that revolting sports candy. But why not give one to me?" The villain was wondering but Stephanie soon spotted him.

"Hey, Robbie, do you want a brownie?" She chirped as she held up an ice-cream covered, chocolate frosting-decorated creation as a peace offering. Robbie hesitated before climbing over the wall and strolled to Stephanie. Stephanie grinned; Robbie could never resist a sugary delicacy. She always wished Robbie would socialize more; his heart was screaming for some attention but he was too prideful and stubborn to notice. Sure at times he was a huge softie, especially that time when he gave Stephanie back her diary and told her what his favorite Lazytown song was. Sometimes she wondered why she was beginning to notice more of Robbie nowadays. At first she blamed her hormones but soon she began to consider her thoughts. Robbie was very different from Sportacus, not only in diet terms, but also in personality. Sportacus was nice and predictable but there were no more butterflies or sparks. Sure he's a great playmate but there was only friendship. Robbie was somewhat mysterious for he never told her anything about his past and also quite daring. He'd attempt anything just to get rid of Sportacus; even pop his airship. And nowadays, she was becoming more conscious of her feelings and started to wonder.

"Do I love Robbie Rotten?" Stephanie accidentally blurted out. Trixie looked at her questioningly. "What'd you say?" She asked. Stephanie blushed after realizing what she just said. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking out loud." Robbie picked the brownie and examined it skeptically. "How'd I know you didn't add your disgusting sports candy in this thing?" He asked, letting his suspicions run wild. Stephanie shook her head. "Scout's honor." But she snatched the brownie out of his hand. Robbie was surprised. "No brownie unless you can tell me what's sweeter than itself," Stephanie dared, putting her female cunning into play. Robbie arched an eyebrow; Stephanie was the last person he would see acting like a sex kitten. But he liked it. He liked feisty, cunning girls; always playing hard-to-get.

Stephanie made a little mime to Trixie to bring the boys indoors. It wasn't easy; she had to drag Ziggy by the ear in order for him to enter the house. Stephanie shot Robbie a teasing stare, seductive and daring. Daring him to make his move. Robbie took up the challenge. "Caramel?" He tried. Stephanie shook her head and danced away. Robbie followed and desperately tried to bit the brownie Stephanie was tempting him with. He missed. Stephanie kept taunting him with it. She was going to show him that good girls can turn coquettish and kitten-like in matter of seconds. "Sugar?" He tried again, trying to bite the brownie again. Stephanie made a waggling motion with her index fingers. Oh, the temptation game was the best she ever played. Not only are the endorphins emitted but the hormones were raging. Sportacus would never understand cunning and flirtatious games. "Alright, I give up," Robbie conceded, trying to snatch the brownie out of Stephanie's grasp. Stephanie smiled, time to make her move.

"Close your eyes," She ordered. Robbie obeyed. Stephanie bit part of the brownie before she slowly pressed her lips against his. Robbie stood frozen before gently kissing her back. Well it started gentle but it soon warmed up. Robbie was desperately trying to steal the brownie piece from Stephanie's mouth but the pink teen's tongue was dueling him and stopping him from doing so. Stephanie kept teasing him by pushing his darting tongue out of her mouth but Robbie had too much pride to lose this tongue battle. He kept tangling his tongue with hers. Stephanie allowed her inhibitions to run wild in lunacy. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Robbie knew she was straining too much to reach his mouth and hoisted her up until she could wrap her legs around his waist. He allowed his hands to simply rest on her hips. Stephanie's heart was pounding and she was so caught up in the moment, she seemed to ignore the cramps in her wrapped legs. No boy had ever made her feel this way before; Robbie was affecting her so greatly. Robbie wasn't sure though. He was enjoying this but this was just too fast. Was it normal to have irrational thoughts about a teenager? She had changed so much now.

No more was she a spoiled and bratty princess who worshipped the ground that annoying blue-suited blowhard walked on. She was a mature girl…woman now. Robbie was getting uncomfortable though. As though she knew what he was thinking, she relaxed the pressure and allowed the heat to cool off. Robbie assisted her in getting down. They were blushing madly and panting after all that kissing. Stephanie, blushing, held out the half-eaten brownie. Robbie shook his head. "I don't need it anymore." Stephanie's smile grew wider. Had she known her friends had videotaped the whole make-out scene, she wouldn't have grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I know, not my best. I'm new to make-out scenes.


End file.
